


05

by icedblack



Series: what makes a relationship [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedblack/pseuds/icedblack
Summary: this must be my dream
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: what makes a relationship [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754866
Kudos: 49





	05

* * *

First encounters will always be your most awkward moment with someone and right now, Jinyoung is suffering. It's not even awkward, it's dreadful and exhausting.

Jinyoung's blind date came in late while he waited for almost an hour since their set reservation at a restaurant by the river. Jinyoung thought he could forgive him as their date went on but that thought diminished pretty quickly and he just wants to strangle the man, which he concludes, reeks of privilege, arrogance, and daddy-kissing ass.

"For my 23rd birthday, I went to Bali with an ex. He thought that he could give me a stupid star from the sky. But I told him what I specifically wanted. I wanted..."

Jinyoung exhaled and continued to stab at the meat on his food, trying to block out all the yapping he's heard in the last 20 minutes they've been on the table.

"So, I dumped him in our villa. I told my Dad and he immediately flew him out of there." 

Jinyoung accidentally pierces the chicken too hard that it makes a screeching sound and pushes some food off his plate.

"Hey, are you crazy?"

"I'm sorry, Juwoon-ssi. But, I think it's time I go home."

"But my food isn't here yet! You ordered yours even before I got here."

Jinyoung rushes grabbing whatever bills he could find from his pocket and slams it onto the table.

"Please, I'd appreciate it if you'd eat without me."

He walks bristly and leaves the restaurant with fists balled up. He doesn't know how long he's been walking nor how far he is from his apartment but the stress and annoyance has finally subdued and he's slowly starting to feel the exhaustion. He slows down and sees that he's on the other end of the river with lesser people. 

He slows down and tries to control his breathing. He closes his eyes and feels the cool breeze hit his heated skin and just walks mindlessly, lost in the seeping serenity thinking  _ "Could this night get any worse?" _

It does for a second, he trips on a rock he could have seen if he were looking at the path he'd been on but he wasn't. Before he could even scream in shock, a sturdy arm grips around his waist from behind and pulls his body towards the stranger's chest.

"Careful."

As Jinyoung slowly recovers from the whole thing, turns around at the same time the man releases his arm and shyly runs his hand through his hair. All Jinyoung could think about is how ethereal the man looks under the cool moonlight. His eyes are just as pearly as his skin. He looks soft, calm in his jeans and white shirt but his piercings project otherwise. He looks absolutely charming and Jinyoung can't help but immediately think about how good his hand felt on his waist.

"Thank you," He looks at Jaebeom with his big, curious eyes.

Jaebeom smirks, "Jaebeom."

"Jaebeom-ssi." Jinyoung smiles and bows slightly.

"Mind me asking why you've been walking with your eyes closed," Now Jaebeom looks at him curiously.

"Jinyoung."

"Jinyoung-ssi?"

"Bad date, I needed to calm myself down."

"Oh, I see."

"How'd you know I've been walking with my eyes closed?" Jinyoung abruptly asks in alarm.

"Well, you suddenly started walking at the same pace as I was in but it didn't seem like you noticed I was a few meters away from you nor did it seem that you were going to open your eyes anytime soon. So, I walked with you in case things would go wrong."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry I interrupted you night--"

"Hey, it's okay. It was great having company...sort of."

Jinyoung looks over to the river and sighs. Jaebeom eyes his face, a little intrigued the other man hasn't left him but looks into the distance with him.

"I know we're strangers but I really have the urge to talk to you about my dating life. This is honestly just my brain trying to sort itself out but since you're here, it'd like to tell you."

Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung whose eyes are still on the body of water, he nods and Jinyoung looks back at him.

"You know I could be a serial killer or a pickpocket, right?"

Jinyoung chuckles, "Same goes for me."

"Well, are you?

"No."

"You?"

Jinyoung shakes his head, "Then, it's settled."

Jaebeom looks around and sees that the benches were quite far from where they were but the rails that surround the river were still there.

"Do you want to move? The river looks better up close and we could--"

"Yeah, let's go."

They both lean against the rail, Jaebeom on his back while Jinyoung leans on his hands.

"How was your date?"

"Terrible. He was an hour late and I thought that maybe I could let this one go cause I have hopes that we could have a good time. But, no. That rat decides to talk about his riches and his birthdays in Bali and owning a star which he hated, that's why he broke up with his boyfriend then--why must the universe give me the brattiest one tonight?"

"I'm sorry it didn't go so well."

"Not your fault. What about you? How's your love life been treating you?"

"Just as poorly as it does you."

They talk for a while, laugh at the ridiculousness of their past dating experiences and offer small smiles and touches at the ones that are quite pitiful. Unknowingly, two inch closer together and now, Jinyoung is on his back as well, with his hip just an inch away from Jaebeom's hand, focusing on the charming man instead of the river.

"I haven't met someone good enough for me. But I feel like even that's too much to ask because if perfect is impossible, then the right one is just a level below that don't you think?"

"You and I share the same sentiments."

"I just want someone to care for me in my time of need or not and I, them. Someone to just greet me during whatever time of day it is however they like, someone to just come home to and relax. I want someone who's patient enough to work through my problems, I with their problems, our problems as a couple. I want the sex, the kisses, and the fights. I want a life where I can finally feel like I can love and be loved without dreading the hard parts and loving the good ones cause that's honestly just ignorance."

Jinyoung's head drops as he crosses his arms and Jaebeom breathes.

"Jinyoung-ssi, have you ought to just stop looking?"

"What?"

"To stop looking for what you want and just wait for it to come to you when you least expect it."

"I don't...I don't necessarily believe in that."

"I think that's what you need to do."

"How come?"

"Because that's what I've been doing and then one day, a random but very good looking stranger starts to walk beside me with his eyes closed and he is now talking about what he wants in love that is eerily aligned with mine. I can't say I'm not interested at all because I am."

Jinyoung turns and sees Jaebeom already look at him with a glimmer of brightness in his eyes and Jinyoung's heart soars.

"Are you really hitting on me? Now? When I am the most vulnerable?" He tries to play with Jaebeom but Jaebeom's eyes already have a different aura to them.

Jaebeom gets off the rail and moves to hover over Jinyoung. He places his hands on either side of Jinyoung's hips and moves closer.

"I'll stop if it bothers you."

Jaebeom licks his lips and eyes Jinyoung's mouth. If Jinyoung said he looked ethereal under the moonlight, he looks absolutely alluring like this and Jinyoung can't control himself any longer.

"If you stop then I'll start."

Jaebeom grins and places their lips together. Jinyoung instinctively wraps his arms around Jaebeom's neck, like a magnet naturally sticking to its opposite pole. Jaebeom's arm snakes around Jinyoung's waist again and uses the other hand on the rail as an extra barrier between Jinyoung and the river. 

Everything feels electric. If Jinyoung had been complaining about the kisses he's had over his lifetime earlier, Jaebeom kisses him like he has mastered his mouth. It's slow and steady but the feeling is bursting and rushing through their bodies. Jaebeom's tongue lightly prods at the lower lip he's been chewing on and Jinyoung lets him trace every bit of his mouth. They taste each other like they're rare delicacies, savoring every part and note of flavor. Jaebeom hums, lost in the depths of sweetness Jinyoung's heavenly mouth provides.

They've been starved, deprived of love for so long that this is their first sip of water in a dry desert and it takes time for them to part.

Jinyoung detaches first, catching his breath and Jaebeom brings his head to Jinyoung's neck and breathes him in.

"Fuck."

"You want to?"

Jinyoung lightly slaps Jaebeom's chest.

"My car is parked near here. Maybe we can--"

Jaebeom takes Jinyoung's hand and kisses it, "Lead the way."

  
  


If first encounters were said to always be awkward, why did this one feel great?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE TO WORK ON IF YOU ONLY KNEW (if you haven't read that, you can check it out if you want!


End file.
